warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Secrets of the Forest
Secrets of the Forest “Eclipse, come on.” “What, where are we going?” “Just follow. No more questions.” “Storm, I need to know!” “Shut it, Eclipse.” “I’m not following.” “Well you’re left out all on your own, then.” “Tell. Me. Where. We’re. Going!” “Somewhere. You’ll see when you get there.” “Is it far?” “No, it’s very close.” “Storm!” “Fine, we’re going to see the clan cats.” “What? Oh no… No!” “Why not?” “I. Don’t. Want. To.” “Just come.” “Fine, but I’m not going to be staying. One look and I’m out.” The black she-cat with golden paws stepped out of the bush, following the silver tom. Storm glanced over at her, signalling his tail. Eclipse padded out softly, hoping not to be noticed by any other cats. She then saw a huge clearing surrounded by forest and undergrowth. “This is what they call Leafclan. I mean, makes sense right? The dens are made of leaves and branches, they’re surrounded by forest, and that’s where they hunt.” He mewed and gestured toward the foresty area. She then saw some cats come out. “Quick, we have to hide!” She hissed. Storm shook his head. “I organised a meeting with their leader yesterday. No need to hide, Eclipse.” “Wait, you want to join?” “It’ll be good for us.” “You’re definitely on your own for that one.” “Eclipse…” “No, Storm. You can find me on the fence. Come to visit me sometime. I just.. I’m not joining.” Eclipse dipped her head, and so did Storm. “It was nice knowing you, Eclipse. And I want you to know, you made me the happiest cat in the world when you said you would accompany me for my journey. I’ll see you around, hopefully.” Storm’s eyes were glassy, and so were Eclipse’s. “You will, Storm. G-g-goodbye..” Eclipse pounded away as a small she-cat approached. “Ah, you must be Storm. Have you thought about our conversation yesterday?” The tiny she-cat squeaked. “Yes, Sparrowtail. I would like to join.” Storm looked into her eyes. “Great, let’s introduce you to Hazelstar, our leader.” Sparrowtail flicked her tail. She led the way to the clearing. A massive she cat was speaking to a small, lithe brown tabby. Her ears jerked up and she turned. “Maplepaw, don’t worry. I invited him. Storm?” Hazelstar padded toward him. Storm smiled. “Yes, that’s me.” “You came. Great! I’m going to discuss this with the clan. You will be a great addition. Where’s the other one?” “Oh um, she didn’t want to join.” “Oh. Well that’s sad news. Wait a second. Sparrowtail, over here! All cats old enough to hunt gather under the Leaf Rock for a clan meeting!” She yowled. Storm sat down, watching many cats emerge. “I would like to recruit a new cat into the clan.” She flicked her tail toward him, and he flinched. The cat’s eyes were all on him. A dark brown tom steps up. “You brought in a rogue, Hazelstar? What are you thinking? Leaf bare is coming soon, we have Sweetflower’s kits, so many warriors and apprentices, and now you’re bringing in a rogue? He’s going to eat all our food before we even finish hunting!” Hazelstar glares at him. “Duskburr, sit down. He can help us hunt, too. He’s not dumb!” She hissed, glowering at him, which starts the clan murmurs. “Sparrowtail, whose favour are you in?” “Yours, Hazelstar.” “Shinetail?” “Well, Starclan hasn’t done anything to object it, so It’s yours.” “Vixenleap?” “Yours.” “Ashwing?” “Yours.” “Duskburr, the clan doesn’t have a problem with it. Storm, you are now officially part of the clan. Since we are unsure of your skills, you will start as an apprentice. Stormpaw! Stormpaw!” Hazelstar chanted. “Stormpaw! Stormpaw!” The clan yowled with her, except for Duskburr and a silver tabby tom.